From the document DE AS 21 62 042 a cargo deck of this kind is known, in which in the region of a loading-space door a first section of the cargo deck is formed by a plurality of ball mats, PDUs and similar functional units. Adjacent to this entrance region are a plurality of floor panels, between or on which are disposed roller conveyors, latches and additional PDUs, so that items of freight such as containers can be transported in through the cargo-compartment door and then onward, in the long direction of the aircraft, to their final storage position. Once in the storage positions, the containers are anchored by means of latches.
In the conventionally constructed cargo decks transverse beams are initially installed in the fuselage of the aircraft, on which are subsequently mounted profile elements to receive the latches, PDUs or transport rollers, with floor panels or ball mats situated between them. In the region of the cargo-compartment door the construction is still more elaborate. Here a kind of table is installed, on which the said functional units (PDUs, latches etc.) are disposed, and on which the ball mats are mounted (while leaving the PDUs etc. free). In every case, therefore, initially supporting structures are attached to the aircraft fuselage, on which the structures that form the cargo-compartment floor are subsequently mounted. The conventional construction of the cargo deck is thus complicated and furthermore results in a heavy weight.